AFK
AFK So when being afk, you might need a good spot so that nobody can find you, and or kill you. To AFK effeciently, find a spot to sit, after you find it, set a timer for 15 minutes. When the timer is up, go back to the game and move around a little bit. Then reset the timer, and go on with your business. In this article, I will be talking about some good spots I have found to AFK in. Spot #1: Under Ice This spot is pretty common for people, but some players either don't check this place for a victim, or they just don't know about it. To get to this place, go to the ice area with the sky blue ice, and when there, pass Jack, and go across the bridge. When across the bridge, climb the ice to your left. You will reach a barrier, but nearby, if you hop down to the ledge, you found the afk spot. Be aware that people can see your level up sparkles, so find a spot where most people won't find it. Spot #2: Purple Portal This spot isn't very common among people from what I can tell. First, find the purple portal among it's locations (Near mansion, on the grass mountain, sewers, cave under Lord Arceus, Double pillars in forest, tip of axe tree), once you find it, go inside and parkour across the rocks to get to the pillar. Go through the black portal, to go to the top, and go towards the back of the pillar. fall down the pillar to about half way and sit on one of the ledges. Spot #3: Water Portal This spot doesn't seem to be commonly used, but it is an easy place to be found and killed if someone is looking in the right place. So, when you go in the water portal (which is in the ocean on the rocks if you didn't know) go behind the big shell house thing. Climb up as high as you can and go to the back. If your pokemon can learn teleport, then you can teleport to the top. Spot #4: Big Tree This spot may be difficult to find just by reading this article, so I'm sorry if you can't find it in advance. Go to the Big Tree which is in the forest, its not too hard to see. Climb up the side of the tree above the ledge towards the right of the entrance at the bottom. Climb up as high as you can, and if you went to the right spot when climbing, you can get at the top of the tree inside of the leaves. Sit in the middle of the tree to avoid your level up sparkles to be seen. Another place you could go to in the tree is facing the trainer spawn (The place with the move tutor, mystery boxes, shop) climb up the far right limb out of 3 limbs, and then when you get to the top of the limb, turn around and go in the secret passage in the leaves. If you're green, you might be even more safe rather than a pink character. Spot #5: The Stone Tower This spot is somewhat difficult to get to. Go to the light blue ice place, but go into the stone battle arena. Continue moving into the town. Go to the right and you can parkour your way up to the top. Also, in the area with the dragon heads, go to the right of the right one and there's a little gap. Even if someone sees your level up sparkles, it might be hard for them to hit you.